A Tale of Drunk Teen Lovemaking
by The Purple Lady
Summary: Rachel holds a post Sectionals win party and things get heated between Kurt and Blaine. Not going to lie, it's just PWP. Enjoy!


**So I'm posting this now, otherwise I'll chicken out. I don't normally write smut, so excuse me if it sucks, but I couldn't get this out of my head. It is un-betad, so any mistakes are my own. **

**Basically: Party at Rachel Berry's and Klaine get randy!**

**Warning for two gay guys getting it on, handjobs and blowjobs. **

**Enjoy :D - also my tumblr is treeofseasons if you're interested :3**

* * *

><p>"You loo- you look so good tonight, Kurt." Blaine leaned into his boyfriend, whispering into his ear.<p>

The two were currently on a couch in Rachel Berry's basement, celebrating their Sectionals victory with another train wreck of a party. Her dads were away for the weekend, and Puck managed to score a very convincing fake ID. All of New Directions, including the ex-Troubletones, were there and _all _of them were very drunk. This time, Kurt was not an exception.

The party had been pretty uneventful, mostly consisting of karaoke. Kurt and Blaine did a rather hilarious rendition of _You're The Top_, making as many innuendos as they could. Finn was rather confused as to why his girlfriend and most of the girls were laughing so hard throughout the performance. But it was mostly the Rachel Berry hour, trying to convince them what solo she should sing for Regionals.

The party had now been going on for a couple of hours, and it's fair to say both Kurt and Blaine were well under the influence. They had decided to cuddle on the couch, kissing every now and then in lieu of dancing. But it was clear the longer the spent on the couch, the hornier the two were getting.

Blaine ghosted his lips over Kurt's neck. His right hand rubbed Kurt's inner thigh as he let a cool breath out, causing Kurt to gasp. Kurt moved his hand up from Blaine's shoulder, running through his now untamed hair. It turned out Blaine's crazy dance moves were the only sure-fire way of freeing his hair from its gel cage.  
>"Blaine, there are people around," he mock protested. They both knew he didn't want Blaine to stop. Blaine began to lick the tendon exposed on Kurt's neck, humming softly to himself.<p>

"How do you always taste like strawberries? Do you, like, bathe in them or something?"

Kurt supressed a laugh as Blaine's licking turned into kissing. One thing Kurt had found out since he got with Blaine is that he very much enjoyed neck kissing. His eye lids fluttered closed as he simply enjoyed the feeling of Blaine worshiping him.

The position was getting awkward and uncomfortable for both of them, Kurt's arm was beginning to go numb. That's when Blaine decided to straddle Kurt on the couch, putting his hands on either side of Kurt's face, and pulling him in for a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Kurt almost protested before his hands found their way to Blaine's ass, pulling him in closer, desperate for some friction. They were both already half hard, the alcohol fuelling their arousal. Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's face and into his hair, gripping it tightly. Normally Kurt would protest to his hair being messed up, but he was so drunk and horny at this stage, he didn't give a damn what he looked like.

Blaine moaned in Kurt's mouth when Kurt started squeezing his ass, silently begging for Blaine to grind down. Any movement at this stage was bound to feel amazing. Both had forgotten their surroundings, and it seemed the other members of New Directions had forgotten them too, no one noticing the two boys heavily making out in the corner. All the boys could focus on was each other.

Blaine broke away, desperate for air, before attacking Kurt's neck again. This time he bit as well as kissing and licking, surely leaving a mark there for the next day. Part of Kurt's collar bone was exposed with the outfit he had been wearing, which was driving Blaine insane all night. He began nipping along Kurt's collarbone, which cause the boy underneath him to start moaning rather loudly.

"Ssshh," Blaine said the effect of alcohol very clear. "We have- we have to be quiet. Otherwise the others will hear!"  
>He sounded so serious, Kurt almost wanted to laugh. That thought was immediately cut off when Blaine bit down hard where Kurt's shoulder met his neck. The pain he felt quickly turned to pleasure as Blaine continued to leave, what would be, a sizable hickey on his neck. Kurt gripped tightly on Blaine's hips, positive he would be leaving his own mark on his boyfriend.<p>

Kurt now regretted wearing such tight jeans. Sure they made his ass look fantastic, but they were getting more and more uncomfortable. He arched his back upwards, and thrust his hips towards Blaine's, longing for friction. Kurt's wish was granted, causing both of them to moan rather loudly. This seemed to catch Finn's attention.

"Wha-WHOA. Dude, boundaries! You are my brother, I do not want to see you do… _that," _Finn stumbled pass Puck, in search of Rachel and to escape the sight of his brother grinding with his boyfriend. After already walking in on a heavy make out session with the pair, he did _not_ need any more mental images.

Blaine moved his mouth up to Kurt's ear and exhaled softly, which sent shivers down Kurt's spine.  
>"Maybe we should go upstairs?" Blaine growled and began to nip at Kurt's ear. Kurt new he would probably come in his pants right there if he didn't do anything.<p>

"Oh, god yes!" he groaned. Blaine got up and grabbed Kurt's hand. The two stumbled up the two flights of stairs in search of a bedroom. They didn't know what would be weirder, having sex in Rachel's room, or her dads room. Lucky for them the spare room across from Rachel's meant they would be able to look their friend in the eye again. It only had a single bed, but neither of them cared at this stage.

When they walked into the room Blaine immediately pushed Kurt against the door. He was at the perfect height to Kurt's neck, so he continued his work from downstairs, kissing and sucking and biting, and over all completely unravelling Kurt beneath him. Kurt threw his hands above him against the door. Blaine took the hint and began to remove his jumper and undershirt. When he was done Kurt immediately began unbuttoning Blaine's plaid shirt, finding it rather difficult.

"So many buttons," Kurt slurred as he slowly undid Blaine's shirt. "Why are- are there so many? It's like they don't want you to get naked."

Blaine couldn't help but giggle at Kurt's musings.

"_I _want you to be naked though."  
>"I want me to be naked too."<br>"Yes! I like this plan," said Kurt as he undid Blaine's last button and threw the shirt across the room, not caring where it landed.

The two fell on the bed topless, chests pressed flush against each other. Kurt leaned down into sloppy kiss, filled more with passion than caring. Their tongues duelled in an open mouthed kiss, as Kurt began to run his fingers up Blaine's side. Blaine's hips bucked which caused Kurt to moan loudly in his mouth. Kurt reached down to unbutton Blaine's trousers.

"Too-too many clothes. Gone. I want them gone."

Blaine complied, removing both his jeans and his underwear. Kurt looked at the glorious sight below him. Blaine was already sweating, panting and fucking gorgeous. Kurt removed his own jeans and underwear as quickly as he could manage, he was again regretting his choice in pants, and he was soon straddling Blaine.

"Oh, fuck! That feels so good," was all the Blaine could moan out.

Both seemed to have sobered up somewhat, but the remaining alcohol in their system seemed to spur them on. The two were kissing again, Kurt's hands fisting Blaine's hair, while Blaine raked his fingers down Kurt's back leaving long, red marks in their path. Kurt began moving his hips, slowly at first. Blaine pulled away from Kurt, gasping with pleasure. He looked at Kurt, eyes dark and hooded. He flipped them, so now Blaine was on top. He started kissing Kurt's neck again, and then worked his way down Kurt's chest, lavishing his nipple. Kurt writhed underneath Blaine, not really sure how much longer he could last. Blaine continued kissing his way down Kurt's stomach until he reached Kurt's, now, fully hard cock. He licked the length from bottom to top, before taking most of it into his mouth slowly.

"Holy shit! Blaine! Don- don't stop!"  
>Blaine simply hummed around Kurt's cock, which only made him scream louder. Kurt seemed to be louder while drunk, Blaine noted. Not that it would be a problem. He began bobbing his head, taking as much of Kurt's cock in as he could. Kurt began panting, screaming and making so much noise Blaine was worried someone was going to find them in this position. Blaine ignored that thought as he moved his hands to Kurt's inner thighs and began to massage them. The noises Kurt was making were only making Blaine harder. He rocked slightly on the bed, the friction from the sheets was nothing less than delicious. That and the feel of Kurt's cock in his mouth had his head spinning.<p>

"B-Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "I'm not sure how-how much-"

That's when Blaine began massaging Kurt's balls in his hand. Kurt groaned loudly, causing Blaine to shudder. He began humming loudly while continuously massaging Kurt's balls, which was the final straw for Kurt. He came into Blaine's mouth repeating his name over and over. Blaine swallowed every last drop of come before moving up to kiss his boyfriend. Kurt moaned, tasting himself in Blaine's mouth. Blaine had been surprised he hadn't come simply from the noises Kurt was making. He lay on his side, resting on his elbow, and watched as Kurt tried to gain some control over his body. Kurt was on his back with his eyes closed and breathing completely erratic. Blaine was sure he hadn't seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Once Kurt got his breathing under control, he reached his hand down around Blaine's still very much hard cock. He leaned up to kiss the boy, while stroking him firmly but slowly. Kurt could feel Blaine come undone around him. He broke away and pushed Blaine flat on his back. He kissed across Blaine's chest, leaving little love bites as reminder for Blaine along his way. He moved towards Blaine's ear, licking the shell before breathing out softly, causing the boy underneath him to groan loudly.

"K-Kurt. Harder."

Kurt increased both his grip and speed as he twined his free hand in Blaine's hair. Blaine knew he wouldn't last long, surprised by the fact that he had managed to last this long.

"So close. So close," he whispered.

Again, Kurt increased his grip. He looked down at Blaine, sweaty with his mouth open, looking completely beautiful. Kurt love the fact that he was the one who made Blaine like this.

"You're so fucking gorgeous like this."

It only took three more strokes before Blaine was coming over Kurt's hand and his own stomach. Blaine lay there sprawled on the bed, as Kurt started licking the come off Blaine's stomach.

"Mmm, you taste so _good." _His hands were already working their way down Blaine's body.  
>"Sweet Jesus, Kurt. I don't think I'm ready for round two yet."<br>"Well, I am," Kurt said with a devilish grin before leaning down and kissing Blaine roughly on the mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and thank you even more if you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
